Pilotenmuts
| Type = Accessoire | Subcategorie = Minifiguur Hoofddeksels | Introductie = 1998 | Intro = ja}} Samenstelling De muts bestaat uit één stuk, dat over het hoofd van een LEGO minifiguur kan worden geschoven. Het heeft aan beide zijden boven de oren een bevestigingspunt die gebruikt kan worden voor een vizier of een bril. Het accessoires is in vier kleuren verschenen: Verhaal De pilotenmuts of "vliegeniersmuts", in het Engels "aviator cap" of "pilot helmet", is een LEGO minifiguur hoofddeksel accessoires. Het werd voor het eerst gebruikt bij de piloten in het thema, en wordt bijvoorbeeld ook gebruikt in het thema bij Anakin Skywalker die in zijn podracer vliegt. Notities * Bij Peeron staat dat de ijshockey spelers in de set 3578 NHL Championship Challenge een helm dragen, maar dat moet deze muts zijn. Verwijzingen Optredens Sets |naam=3578 NHL Championship Challenge|jaar=2004|thema=Hockey|notitie=4x}} |naam=4743 Ice Blade|jaar=2004|thema=|notitie=}} |naam=4746 Mobile Command Center|jaar=2004|thema=|notitie=}} |naam=4778 Biplane|jaar=2005|thema=|notitie=}} |naam=4791 Alpha Team Sub-Surface Scooter|jaar=2002|thema=|notitie=}} |naam=5969 Squidman Escape|jaar=2009|thema=|notitie=}} |naam=5970 Freeze Ray Frenzy|jaar=2009|thema=|notitie=}} |naam=5971 Gold Heist|jaar=2009|thema=|notitie=}} |naam=5972 Space Truck Getaway|jaar=2009|thema=|notitie=}} |naam=5973 Hyperspeed Pursuit|jaar=2009|thema=|notitie=}} zwart|afbeelding=5974 wallpaper.jpg|naam=5974 Galactic Enforcer|jaar=2009|thema=|notitie=3x bij Space Police Officers}} |naam=5979 Max Security Transport|jaar=2009|thema=|notitie=}} |naam=5980 Squidman's Pitstop|jaar=2009|thema=|notitie=}} |naam=65118 Secret Mission Collector's Pack|jaar=2002|thema=|notitie=}} |naam=6774 Alpha Team ATV|jaar=2001|thema=|notitie=}} |naam=7294 Dino Quad|jaar=2005|thema=|notitie=}} |naam=7295 Dino Buggy Chaser|jaar=2005|thema=|notitie=}} |naam=7296 Dino 4WD Trapper|jaar=2005|thema=|notitie=}} |naam=7297 Dino Track Transport|jaar=2005|thema=|notitie=3x}} |naam=7298 Dino Air Tracker|jaar=2005|thema=|notitie=2x}} |naam=7417 Temple of Mount Everest|jaar=2003|thema=|notitie=}} |naam=7473 Steel Sprinter vs. Mutant Lizard|jaar=2005|thema=|notitie=}} |naam=7474 Urban Avenger vs. Raptor|jaar=2005|thema=|notitie=}} |naam=7475 Fire Hammer vs. Mutant Lizards|jaar=2005|thema=|notitie=}} |naam=7476 Iron Predator vs. T-Rex|jaar=2005|thema=|notitie=3x}} |naam=7477 T1 Typhoon vs. T-Rex|jaar=2005|thema=|notitie=2x}} |naam=7620 Indiana Jones Motorcycle Chase|jaar=2008|thema=|notitie=}} |naam=8399 K9-Bot|jaar=2009|thema=|notitie=}} |naam=9699 FIRST LEGO League Challenge 2008 - Climate Connections|jaar=2008|thema=|notitie=2x}} Blauw|naam=1272 Turbo Racer|jaar=2000|thema=|notitie=}} Blauw|naam=1282 Turbo Racer|jaar=2000|thema=|notitie=}} Blauw|naam=6617 Tough Truck Rally|jaar=2000|thema=|notitie=}} Blauw|naam=6618 Blue Racer|jaar=2000|thema=|notitie=}} Blauw|naam=6714 Speed Dragster|jaar=2000|thema=|notitie=}} Bruin (donker)|naam=8803 Minifigures Series 3 |jaar=2011|thema=Minifigures|notitie=bij Piloot}} bruin (oud)|naam=2542 SHELL Promotional Set: Adventurers' Mini Plane|jaar=1998|thema=|notitie=}} bruin (oud)|naam=2879 Treasure Raiders|jaar=1998|thema=|notitie=}} bruin (oud)|naam=3022 Plane of Hurrykain|jaar=1998|thema=|notitie=}} bruin (oud)|naam=3039 Nestle Promotional Set: Adventurers' Airplane|jaar=1999|thema=|notitie=}} bruin (oud)|naam=5381 Adventurer's Accessories|jaar=1998|thema=|notitie=}} bruin (oud)|naam=5909 Treasure Raiders|jaar=1998|thema=|notitie=}} bruin (oud)|naam=5925 Pontoon Plane|jaar=1999|thema=|notitie=}} bruin (oud)|naam=5928 Bi-Wing Baron|jaar=1998|thema=|notitie=}} bruin (oud)|naam=5935 Island Hopper|jaar=2000|thema=|notitie=}} bruin (oud)|naam=5948 Treasure Raiders (non-U.S. version?) |jaar=1998|thema=|notitie=}} bruin (oud)|naam=5956 Air Zeppelin|jaar=1999|thema=|notitie=}} bruin (oud)|naam=5988 Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins|jaar=1998|thema=|notitie=}} bruin (oud)|afbeelding=7141 handleiding.jpg|naam=7141 Naboo Fighter|jaar=1999|thema=Star Wars|notitie=bij Anakin Skywalker}} bruin (oud)|afbeelding=7159 handleiding.jpg|naam=7159 Podracer Bucket|jaar=2000|thema=Star Wars|notitie=bij Aldar Beedo}} bruin (oud)|naam=7419 Dragon Fortress|jaar=2003|thema=|notitie=}} bruin (oud)|naam=10067 Mini-Figure Headgear|jaar=2002|thema=|notitie=}} bruin (rood)|naam=7198 Fighter Plane Attack|jaar=2009|thema=|notitie=}} bruin (rood)|naam=7306 Golden Staff Guardians|jaar=2011|thema=|notitie=}} bruin (rood)|naam=7643 Air Show Plane|jaar=2009|thema=|notitie=}} bruin (rood)|afbeelding=7660 handleiding.jpg|naam=7660 Naboo N-1 Starfighter and Vulture Droid|jaar=2007|thema=Star Wars|notitie=bij Naboo Fighter Pilot}} bruin (rood)|naam=7683 Fight on the Flying Wing|jaar=2009|thema=|notitie=}} bruin (rood)|naam=9699 FIRST LEGO League Challenge 2008 - Climate Connections|jaar=2008|thema=|notitie=2x}} grijs|naam=1356 Stunt Man Catapult|jaar=2001|thema=|notitie=}} grijs|naam=3347 Rock Raiders #1|jaar=2000|thema=|notitie=}} grijs|naam=5920 Island Racer|jaar=2000|thema=|notitie=}} grijs|afbeelding=7131 handleiding.jpg|naam=7131 Anakin's Podracer|jaar=1999|thema=Star Wars|notitie=bij Anakin Skywalker}} grijs|afbeelding=7159 handleiding.jpg|naam=7159 Podracer Bucket|jaar=2000|thema=Star Wars|notitie=bij Anakin Skywalker}} grijs|afbeelding=7171 box art.jpg|naam=7171 Mos Espa Podrace|jaar=1999|thema=Star Wars|notitie=2x, bij Anakin Skywalker en Gasgano}} wit|naam=3578 NHL Championship Challenge|jaar=2004|thema=Hockey|notitie=4x}} wit|afbeelding=4500 box art.jpg|naam=4500 Rebel Snowspeeder|jaar=2003|thema=Star Wars|notitie=bij Hoth Rebel Trooper}} wit|afbeelding=4500 box art.jpg|naam=4500 Rebel Snowspeeder (Original Trilogy Edition)|jaar=2004|thema=Star Wars|notitie=bij Hoth Rebel Trooper}} wit|afbeelding=7130 handleiding.jpg|naam=7130 Snowspeeder|jaar=1999|thema=Star Wars|notitie=bij Hoth Rebel Trooper}} wit|afbeelding=7666 box detail.jpg|naam=7666 Hoth Rebel Base|jaar=2007|thema=Star Wars|notitie=2x, bij Hoth Rebel Troopers}} wit|afbeelding=7749 handleiding.jpg|naam=7749 Echo Base|jaar=2009|thema=Star Wars|aantal=2|notitie=2x bij Hoth Rebel Troopers}} }} Andere producten bruin (rood)|afbeelding=852086 box.jpg|naam=852086 LEGO Star Wars Magnet Set|jaar=2007|thema=Star Wars|subthema=Episode I: The Phantom Menace|notitie= bij Naboo Fighter Pilot}} }}